As we know, while a car is parked outdoors on a hot sunny day, its interior temperature will climb to an extremely high degree within minutes or hours, even though the car windows may have special papers to shield the sunshine. In this occasion, before the driver can use his car, he may have to open wide the car doors, turn on the air conditioning unit for cooling air to blow and wait for quite a long time until the high temperature therein is substantially reduced. But even on his next driving trip, the driver may still have to bear with sitting in a still quite high-temperatured seat and thereby be steamed sweaty. In order to solve the problem, some drivers apply a method of air extraction to try to equalize the car's interior temperature with the exterior, but receive an effect not as high as expected. For another solution, there appeared a speedy coolant sprayer in recent years which can lower down the temperature speedily in its spraying. But since its user has to bend down to enter the car and take it and hold it in hand to spray there under high temperature, he or she may already be pretty sweaty before starting next drive. Apparently improving the speedy coolant sprayer is necessary.